forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Everlund
| popyear2 = 1479 | races = | religion = Major Temples; Helm, Mielikki, Corellon Larethian, Shiallia Shrines; Oghma, Shaundakul, Waukeen Secret; Cyric | imports = Ale, armor, cheese, clothing, fruit, grain, sugar, weapons, wine | exports = Amber, charcoal, furniture, furs, stone, syrup, timber, valuable ores | alignment = Lawful good | usethe = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | source = | page = }} Everlund (formerly Besander's Blockhouse ) was a city of merchant traders and caravan teams and was one of the greatest supporters of the league of the Silver Marches. Located southeast of Silverymoon and situated on the north bank of the River Rauvin, Everlund was the second largest city in the Silver Marches and one of its most active mercantile communities. History The walled city was resettled by humans from Ascalhorn on the site of Besander's Blockhouse in 515 DR. Since its humble beginnings as a fortified trading outpost and bridgehead on the Rauvin, the city's population and importance increased so that it became one of the most important trading cities in the region. Government For nearly five hundred years, (before 1372 DR) Everlund was ruled by the Council of Elders. This group was composed of the people holding the most prominent positions in the city, although there was occasional debate over whether some civic figures were important enough to merit a seat on the council. The council was led by the First Elder, an office granted by vote of the others. The First Elder held this position until another member challenged it; sometimes this post was held for many years, other times a few days. Kayl Moorwalker was the First Elder as of 1372 DR. Militia The city was defended by the Army of the Vale. The city's barracks and armory were located on the south bank of the River Rauvin between the Knightbridge and Dwarfbridge. Places of Interest Official The Great Armory was a walled compound overlooking the waterfront that served as a barracks. The Hall of the Elders was where the Council of Elders met and was located on the east side of the Bell Market. The Hall of Records and the Hall of Redress were the courts of Everlund. Mercantile The Bell Market was the geographical, economic, and social center of Everlund. It was bordered by the Knightbridge and the River Rauvin to the south and the Hall of the Elders to the north. Everlund was home to the Bent Bow Bowyer, an archery shop, and Hethmeir's Highboots, a boot shop. Taverns Taverns in Everlund included the Dreaming Dragon, a tavern frequented by elves and halflings, and the Stag at Bay, a bar that catered to hunters and adventurers. By the Year of Wild Magic, 1372 DR, a new tavern had been built in the west part of town called the Missing Minotaur. It was favored by the rougher elements that were not often welcome at the more established bars. Organizations Moongleam Tower was the Harper base in Everlund. It was located along the northern wall. The Arcane Brotherhood was also known to have a presence in Everlund. As of 1372 DR, other small, local groups included: * The Black Buckler: A loose-knit cadre of rogues and warriors that had a reputation of being absolutely loyal to the person who hired them. * Sarthun's Shield: A small band of aging human adventurers that added pomp to parades, weddings, and funerals, did light bodyguard duty, or expanded the ranks of a merchant's staff to help make an impression. * Tathtard's Rose: A cabal of merchants working in the Silver Marches strictly for the purpose of enriching themselves. Methods included price fixing, creating shortages of certain goods, sharing insider information, and spying. Bridges and Gates The two bridges in Everlund were named Knightbridge (west) and Dwarfbridge (east), both of which crossed the River Rauvin. The five gates of Everlund were open from dawn to dusk and shut at all other times. They were named Bridge Gate (south; the start of Evermoor Way), Downriver Gate (southwest), Mountain Gate (north), Silver Moon Gate (northwest; the start of the road to Silverymoon), and Upriver Gate (east; the start of the trail to Sundabar). Temples and Shrines Evergreen Hall was a temple of Mielikki located just outside the western wall on the north bank of the river. The Grotto was an area devoted to Shiallia. The Keep of Vigilance was a temple of Helm near the Upriver Gate. The Starmeadow was an area devoted to Corellon Larethian. Also located in Everlund were shrines to Oghma, Shaundakul (popular with the caravan masters), and Waukeen. Trade routes Roads and Trails Everlund was the final destination on the Evermoor Way, the primary trade route from the south and west. The road to the north, eventually reaching Silverymoon, passed through Everlund Pass at the western end of the Nether Mountains. Trade to the east followed the trail between Everlund and Sundabar, which traced the banks of the River Rauvin, reaching Sundabar as its final destination. Points of interest along this trail (in order from Everlund to Sundabar) included Hilltop, Jalanthar, Lhuvenhead, and Rauvincross. River Downstream travel on the River Rauvin was blocked by the Striding Giant Rapids. Upstream travel on the River Rauvin was possible for about 170 miles (274 km) to Sundabar. Appendix Gallery River rauvin.png|''Everlund and environs, circa 1372 DR.'' Nether Mts..jpg|''Detailed map, circa 1372 DR.'' Luruar 1479 DR.jpg|''Everlund and environs, circa 1479 DR.'' References de:Immerlund Category:City-states Category:Cities Category:Large cities Category:Settlements Category:Locations on the Everlund Pass Category:Locations on the Evermoor Way Category:Locations on the Rauvin Road Category:Locations in the Rauvin Vale Category:Locations on the trail between Everlund and Sundabar Category:Locations in Luruar Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations